


Chance Meeting

by Liren



Category: Norn9
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clairvoyence, F/M, Valentine - Freeform, slight ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liren/pseuds/Liren
Summary: Due to Koharu's late night baking session, Mikoto ends up with a box of chocolates that she made herself. But she doesn't have anyone she wants to give them to... Or does she?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreizehn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Forgive me if the characters appear OOC. It's been some time since I wrote Norn9 fics.

Mikoto took a sip of tea as she flipped through another page of the assigned reading that was required for her next class. In all honesty, it wasn’t like her to be unprepared for her lessons, but she had been up late last night helping Koharu with her last minute attempt at making chocolates for Kakeru.

She smiled in amusement at the memory of Koharu slamming the door open and rushing over her to her to beg her for help in making chocolates. 

Koharu was one of her roommates— the other being another girl named Nanami— who was in the agriculture department in the same university. They had met each other by coincidence when they came to ask the landlord if he was renting out an apartment. And in the end, they had agreed to sharing to rent among the three of them.

Unfortunately for her, Mikoto had no experience in the culinary arts. Being the successor to the Kuga Shrine—passed down from generation to generation of the Kuga family— her days were spent learning the Shinto teachings and performing the duties of a miko. Taking pity on her roommate, she had offered to accompany the other girl to the kitchen and help with taste-testing.

Well, she might have ended up making a small batch for herself too. Mikoto glanced at the small package in her bag, blushing slightly. It wasn’t as if there was anyone she wanted to give them to. She turned back to her reading but she couldn’t quite focus on the printed words.

Sighing, she placed the papers down, deciding to grab a bite before she headed to the classroom. 

“Mikoto?”

She looked up at the familiar voice, her eyes widening when she recognised who it was.  
“Sakuya!”

It had been some time since Mikoto had seen him. Well, not really, Mikoto corrected herself. She hadn’t talked to him ever since they graduated middle school, although she had managed to catch glimpses and exchange a few words during the festivities. However, their interactions had dropped ever since he moved to Tokyo for high school.

Clearly, he had had a growth spurt since they last met, Mikoto mused, eyeing him carefully. His silver hair was tied back in its usual low pony tail, reaching the mid of his back. 

The Nijou family had a tradition that stated that boys had to keep their hair long until they were of age as their clairvoyant abilities were dependent on their hair length. But after they were of age, whether they had long hair or not, their abilities would gradually fade away. As a result, the children of the Nijou family were kept well-protected by the Kuga family against people who wished to have this ability for themselves.

As the two of them had been the closest in age in the two families, they used to play together frequently with Mikoto’s older sister watching over the two children. From time to time, they would play with the older children, but Mikoto had treasured the times when she was allowed to watch him scry for the future.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” He smiled at her, gesturing to the seat beside her. “May I?”

“Oh, yes.” She sat up, watching him place his latte on the table. “I didn’t know that you were studying at this university too.”

That was a lie.

She had asked his mother about his university choices a few days after the release of their results. The older woman had always had a soft spot for her—they’d sat down to snacks and tea and had a long talk about it.

“Mm.” Sakuya nodded. “I didn’t want to be too far away from home. It’s tiring to travel to another city and back here.”

She knew how that felt. The last time she went to Hokkaido to help out with the ceremony at the branch shrine there, she had returned back home and refused to get out of bed for three days.

“What are you studying?” He looked over at the papers on the table, then reached out and flipped through them casually.

“I’m in the law department,” Mikoto told him, “I was interested after a high school senior introduced me to it during my time in the debate club. What about you?”

“I’m studying theology.” Sakuya returned the papers to her. “Our departments aren’t too far away from each other.”

Mikoto hummed in agreement, then fell silent. It wasn’t that she felt awkward, but she didn’t know what to talk to him about.

He hesitated, then continued, “Will you be coming over next Wednesday? It’s Mother’s birthday and… well, we could catch up more during then? Since we both have lessons later.”

“Ah, yes. I’d love that.”

She hadn’t forgotten about the birthday party. After all, she still kept in contact with his mother.

“Great!” Sakuya looked more cheerful at her response. He cast a glance at his watch. “Oh, I’ve got to go for lessons now. I’ll see you then!”

Mikoto’s eyes darted to the wrapped box in her bag. Should she…? She had made it with him in mind, after all… And if she didn’t give it to him now, she would miss the chance to do so until next year…

Sakuya picked up his cup and was about to leave the table when she made up her mind.

“Sakuya!”

He turned, surprised when something was suddenly shoved into his hands.

“They’re for you.” Mikoto said quickly, feeling the embarrassed burn on her face. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Eh?” His eyes widened. “Oh…Th-thank you…”

“I need to go for lessons, too. I’ll see you on Wednesday!” She quickly left the café, putting her hands to her warm cheeks once she left the premises, allowing the jittery feeling of satisfaction to rush over her now.

She took several deep breathes, feeling her emotions calm slightly. The magnitude of her emotions at seeing Sakuya had surprised her; it was nothing like she ever thought. Was this how Koharu always felt in front of Kakeru? If that was the case, then she understood why Koharu had been so anxious when she had been preparing the chocolates for him!

“Mikoto! Wait up!”

She stiffened, not expecting him to come after her after that. Sakuya came to a stop beside her, putting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.  
“You… walked off… so quickly…” he managed to say between breaths. Mikoto waited patiently for his breath to even out.

Finally, Sakuya straightened up and smiled at her, holding up the silver blue box. “Thank you for the chocolates, Mikoto. And… well, since our departments are right beside each other, do you want to walk over together?”

She looked at his hopeful expression, then smiled.

“Alright.”

It was only later that she wondered about how he knew that she had lessons that afternoon; she hadn’t mentioned it to him during their conversation, had she?


End file.
